


The Crimson Caravan

by Rambert



Series: The radicalization of Craig Boone [8]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alcohol, Almost Kiss, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Gay Character, Chemistry, Cussing, Electricity, Independent New Vegas (Fallout), Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mistakes, Mojave Wasteland (Fallout), Novac (Fallout), POV First Person, Sexual Frustration, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Technology, Trans, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wartime Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rambert/pseuds/Rambert
Summary: Timing is not Casey's friend.
Relationships: Craig Boone/Courier (Fallout), Craig Boone/Non-Binary Courier
Series: The radicalization of Craig Boone [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085471
Kudos: 7





	The Crimson Caravan

**Author's Note:**

> there's been violent white supremacist coups in government buildings happening across amerikkka today, so in between scrolling twitter and hyperventilating i returned to this for a few sweet moments of escapism 
> 
> edit on this note after i slept: am i still going to update this fic in the midst of everything? yes, because it's a coping mechanism for a lot of things in my life not just this most recent clusterfuck. but am i advocating sitting idly by while white supremacists attempt to conquer and threaten everything we hold dear? absolutely not. just because i don't put my laundry list of 'accomplishments' up for everyone to see, doesn't mean this isn't a time to get involved in community organizing if we aren't already. white people i'm talking to you: now is the time for us to DO the work, not just talk about it or hide from it. *steps off soap box*

January begins breezy and cool in Novac, but thanks to everyone getting on the grid by now we're staying warm through the Mojave nights.

Eventually I shouldn't need to be here every day and will be able to travel away from Novac again if I want to, but I feel like I need to teach enough people how to maintain the power grid safely first. And in order to do that _I_ need to understand the different types of system errors and their repairs, which means sticking around to see them as they happen.

Besides, it's not like I'm in any hurry to travel around; Novac is my home now and I like it here.

"I haven't even made new earmuffs," Mrs. Gibson says with a chuckle when I come to see her to replace some stuff out of my toolkit at the end of another long day maintaining the grid.

"My house is so cozy warm that I don't mind coming out for a while to thaw every so often. But the dogs want to stay inside all day now!"

"Ah, so that's where they are," I laugh, knowing those dogs are probably piled on each other in a snuggly heap as we speak. "They've got the right idea, honestly."

After saying goodbye to Mrs. Gibson I take my parts back to the hotel, and find Boone leaning up against my door.

He's methodically cleaning the gunk out from under his fingernails with the tip of his combat knife, something I find unbelievably erotic-- I haven't told him that though and might never.

"Can I help you?" I ask, infusing humor into my voice so I won't just sound thirsty.

"Maybe," Boone says playfully without looking up, and I arch an eyebrow-- what's gotten into him?

"Aren't you supposed to be up in the nest tonight?" I ask, gesturing with my thumb towards Dinky.

"Manny and I swapped shifts," Boone says as he pockets his knife. "Put your stuff down, I want to show you something."

"...Okay," I say, and after unloading my toolkit and pack in my room I follow him back down the stairs.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Not far. You'll see," is all Boone says as we walk out of the hotel courtyard and out by the boarded-up gas station.

I've thought about maybe trying to get the power grid going to that but I'm no engineer, and underground gas tanks are nothing to mess around with as an amateur. It's safer just being left alone; most of the refrigerator units and other salvageable parts from inside have been taken already.

I notice Boone is leading us to a ladder on the side of the building that seems to go to the roof. I follow him up, and it's definitely just the roof of the gas station.

However it immediately becomes apparent that Boone was already here earlier: there's a picnic-style set up spread out on a blanket that's over a tarp for extra padding. I see a thermos, two cups, a flask and a plate of cactus fruit.

"Thought we could have dinner up here tonight," Boone says, almost as if he's surprised by his own initiative.

I look at him and my heart feels so full. It's a simple gesture, but coming from Boone it speaks volumes.

"This is lovely," I say softly as I sit down on the blanket facing the sunset. "But, what's the occasion?"

Boone kneels down and opens the thermos, slowly pouring its steaming contents into both cups.

"There's a meteor shower tonight, I think. Back when I was on active duty I knew people who kept up with this stuff. Don't remember the name-- something with a Q? Anyway I remembered there's one in early January that you can see for a few days in a row, so hopefully it's visible tonight."

"That sounds cool. I never learned much about that stuff being a city guy."

"Me either," Boone admits. "But if we can catch this, it'll be worth the chill."

He hands me a cup of soup and I inhale deeply, savoring both the warmth from the cup and the steam going through my nose and sinuses.

"This smells good. You make a mean ground squirrel stew," I say, and Boone chuckles.

"It's mean all right. Those little fuckers are so hard to catch."

We chat idly as we sip the soup and eat the fruit, watching the sun slowly slink out of view as blue-gray twilight descends upon us. I can't remember the last time I was outside at night and didn't feel the nagging urge to check my Pip Boy every five seconds, but I know we're safe here. Manny and Boone see to that.

And as we're passing the flask back and forth after eating, taking burning pulls of whiskey, I suddenly startle.

"Boone, look! Over there!" I point where I've just seen a bright little flash in the sky-- a meteor.

Then we're both silent in awe for several minutes as we see dozens more flashes, one right after the other in all different spots of the sky, all going in roughly the same direction.

"Wow," I exhale, leaning back on my palms.

"Yeah," murmurs Boone from beside me. "Definitely worth it."

\--

Boone and I haven't been sharing a bed every night, but on nights when he wants to share he walks me up to my room and either joins me, or asks me to join him back downstairs after grabbing my pj's and toothbrush.

It's become a ritual over the past week and a half, to the point where just hearing his combat boots clanking hard on the stairs behind me makes my stomach flip in excitement now. True, it's literally just sleeping in a bed together, nothing more-- but it sure is nice to have his warmth so close to me.

Feeling bolder than usual from my buzz and the sweet little 'date' we just had, I turn around before opening the door and let my hand rest on Boone's chest for a moment.

"Want to come in?" I ask, trying to remember how to make my voice sound sultry.

I feel more than hear Boone's sharp intake of breath under my fingers, and it's delicious.

"Yeah." His voice is a rumble by my ear.

Flailing backwards with my other hand, I somehow get the door open then fumble around to turn the bedside lamp on as Boone closes the door behind us.

"I'm not tired yet," Boone announces as he takes off his glasses and hooks them on his jacket, and I blink slowly as I watch him go for the radio. "Can I turn this on?"

"Sure," I say, smiling as the big band music fills my room. "But now I'm gonna want to dance."

"I know," Boone says in a low voice as he steps towards me-- and holds out his hand.

"Boone," I breathe, feeling giddy as I take his hand and we start slow-dancing; his other hand goes to my waist and I instinctively put my other hand on his shoulder.

"You do know how to show a guy a good time." I smile fondly at him as we sway. "Tonight's been wonderful."

"I want t'make you as happy as you make me, Casey," Boone murmurs, the slight slur in his words tipping me off that he's drunker than he's letting on-- he might have been already buzzed when leaning on my door hours ago.

"You do," I insist, lifting my hand from Boone's shoulder to gently cup his cheek. "You really, really do."

A thrill goes through my whole body when Boone nuzzles his cheek into my hand, then turns his face to press an unmistakeable kiss to my palm. His stubble is coarse, just the way I like it, yet his lips are so soft.

"Craig," I whisper, feeling time slow to a crawl in the best way.

"Yes, Elliott?" Boone asks just as quietly, giving me a look so intense that I can hardly breathe.

 _Blam blam blam!_ comes a sudden pounding on my door, and we both startle so badly that we break apart.

"Who the _fuck_ is bothering me at this time of night--" I'm already cussing, _pissed_ at whoever's ruined what could have very well been my first kiss with Boone when I open the door.

But then I blink owlishly and realize it's Ignacio Rivas from the Followers. "...Ignacio?"

"Mr. Casey, I apologize for showing up unnanounced like this," he says quickly, sounding out of breath.

Like he's just been running. That can't be good.

"The situation at the power plant is critical. Fantastic is in way over his head. We need an actual electrician to look at the configuration readings and fix the output surge."

" _Fuuuuck_ ," I swear, then shake my head when Ignacio gives me a look.

"Sorry. I'm just uh... a little not-sober right now."

"How unfortunate," Ignacio says, sounding disappointed.

Behind me, the radio cuts off and now the three of us are shrouded in a heavy silence. Ignacio takes a moment to sigh slowly as he catches his breath.

"We still need your help Elliott. You can rest at the plant in our barracks if you don't feel well at any point, but... you're the best hope we have to avoid total blowout here. I can't fix this myself or I would have already. And it really cannot wait until morning."

"Fuck," I say again, rubbing a hand over my face.

\--

The rest of the night is long and hellish; I discover that the wind farm I'd just reinstated had _not_ been part of the Novac grid and was part of the main HELIOS grid that powered the plant itself, meaning I had essentially caused the power surge to begin with when I'd reconnected it.

Obviously the solution had been to divert the excess power somewhere else on the grid but, the troubleshooting alone to find out exactly _where_ that output surge was happening and how to redirect it had taken hours even with Ignacio helping me.

By the time I'm done I'm irritated and exhausted, especially because it was all my fault to begin with. If I hadn't rushed the rest of the wind farm repairs last week due to being panicky about possible Cazador run-ins, I could have noticed this and prevented it all... and then I'd have gotten to find out what would have happened next with Boone tonight. But I've fucked it all up spectacularly.

"Sorry again for the bad timing," Ignacio says apologetically as I shake his hand in farewell.

"Just glad we got it fixed, and glad a couple troopers took notes and paid good enough attention that they can help you if a situation like that happens again," I say, feeling so tired.

"Indeed. We're very grateful for your service Mr. Casey. But I do have one more favor to ask of you."

"What is it?" I ask, trying to withhold bitterness from my tone because Ignacio is a friend and it's not his fault I just had a horrible night.

"A trade caravan is going to be coming through Novac in a few days from what I've been told. I want to send an item with them up to the Follower's Outpost, but I need to make sure it gets to Dr. Alvarez safely. If you make that happen, they will pay you handsomely upon your arrival."

"Sure, just come by in a day or two and give me the details. I need to sleep," I say, and Ignacio nods.

"Of course. I'll show up in town when the caravan does."

"Sounds good to me."

\--

Over the next few days I give Mrs. Gibson, Ranger Andy, Daisy Whitman and Cliff my best attempt at a crash course in electrical maintenance work. How to check for issues with the grid, how to troubleshoot, and how to install minor parts that might need replacing.

I don't want another bad situation like HELIOS One to happen while I'm gone, so this time I'm preparing. And it turns out the citizens of Novac quite like being self-sufficient, soaking up my knowledge like a sponge. I especially emphasize safety and how to spot something dangerous, wanting them all to stay out of harm's way as I care about them a great deal.

Blessedly, Boone doesn't seem to hold the situation against me one bit-- not the trip to the power plant in the middle of the night, nor my news upon returning that I was needed for a courier job to the Follower's Outpost soon.

"People ask you to help and you help them," he'd said when I'd asked if he was upset about it. "How could I hold that against you?"

And he's agreed to come along on the job to the Outpost, which is a relief.

We've been sharing a bed together every night now, alternating between his bed and mine without any awkwardness or tension-- but I still feel like our interrupted moment the other night has affected us even if we're not admitting it to each other yet.

Sometimes when I'm talking to someone else in mixed company I'll catch Boone looking at me intensely just like he had been that night, but then when I try to hold his gaze he looks away.

I wish I could know what he's thinking.

The days fly by too fast and then one morning I wake up to the sounds of Brahmin being herded into the hotel courtyard: the caravan is here.

"Fuck," I mutter, rolling over and pulling the sheet up over me more.

I'd been having the nicest dream about picnicing under the stars with Boone again...

"Well good morning to you too." Boone's sleep-roughed voice is impossibly sexy, and I definitely haven't gotten over the thrill of hearing it yet.

"The caravan's here," I sigh, throwing my arm dramatically over my face. "I was going to go over conductor replacement today with Mrs. Gibson again so she can feel more competent about it..."

"I'm sure you've done the best you can," Boone reassures me while yawning.

"I know I have, that's not the issue," I say, rolling back over so I can stick my tongue out at Boone. "I just still haven't gone over some of the things I wanted to cover..."

"Relax, Casey," Boone says with a smirk as he reaches out to ruffle my hair for a moment.

I feel my face burning, but make no move to duck away from the attention because I quite like it.

"You've done more for this town than most of its inhabitants, past or present," Boone adds as he lets his hand drop.

"Psh. You're just saying that to try and make me feel less like a failure for the whole causing-a-power-surge thing."

"Duh," Boone replies instantly, and I'm suddenly aware of how close our faces are.

"Is it working?" Boone asks, and in the early morning sunlight I see his gaze trail from my eyes down to my mouth.

I want to kiss him _so badly._

"Yeah," I say, biting my lip and watching a flush rise to Boone's cheeks.

"Good," he says in a low voice.

Then when he opens his mouth to say something else, there's a fast knocking at my door.

"God _dammit_ ," I groan after we've flinched away from each other _again,_ rolling off the bed and standing up in a huff.

Boone gets up with a sigh and goes to the bathroom.

"Who is it?" I call through the door as I hurriedly start to pull my outdoor clothes on.

"Caravan's in town, today only!" says a voice I don't recognize.

"That's it?" I call out, annoyed.

"That's it!" they call back before clanking down the stairs.

"Are they fucking serious?!" I flop back down onto the bed half-dressed, feeling like I could scream.

\--

At least we're still traveling together-- that's my only consolation today.

I'm in a terrible mood and doing a bad job at suppressing it as I go out to find Ignacio and get the package I'm supposed to deliver, as well as introducing myself to the caravaneers I'll be traveling with. I don't recognize which of them ruined my morning, probably just as well that I don't for all our sakes.

I'm irritable until we finally leave Novac in the afternoon, and I get to hang back and walk alone with Boone. The companionable silence as we walk the road behind the caravan reminds me of when we were first traveling together.

"I can't believe that three months ago, I didn't even know you," I sigh as I kick a rock in the road.

"Can't imagine not traveling with you now," I add with a faint smile in Boone's direction.

"Me either," Boone says without hesitation, and I know that we're all right.

Missed opportunities are frustrating, but there will be more eventually. Whatever it is that's developed between us isn't going away any time soon... and I am nothing if not a patient man.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to the 1 guest who always gives this kudos and the rare commenters, you're keeping me going more than u know


End file.
